Fegelein
Fegelein is a rather new city founded by players AlphaSkyRaider and Ugultu (originally established by ParrotAntics as a Lucek Memorial Line station). It is located just west of Tarrantia, separated by a bay. History After Alpha finished Morioh, a city he co-founded with player Gamingmaster000, he had plans to make a city that allowed for players to build whatever they wanted, as long as it wasn't a shitpost, similar to Unterganger City. Player Ugultu expressed interest in the project, and greatly helped with the development of the city. A little while later, a senate of all contributors of Fegelein was formed, after player NerdieSanders upgraded the existing city hall in the Fegeldorf (Main) district. Districts Fegeldorf (Main) District * Fegelein Town Hall * Victory Park * August Raids Memorial * Parrot Office * Fegelein Railway Station * Orange Building * Apartmentbunker * Lag Lagoon * Fort Strad * Several other office buildings * German residences Ursula Peninsula * Port Authority Office * Ferrari Dealership * Burger Dorf * Gaker's House * Delphox's House * Colonel Cortez Port * Bonkers Tower * Fegelein Teleport Station Embassy District * Embassy of San Escobar * Embassy of Laval * Embassy of E * Embassy of Tagor * Embassy of Dorklich * Embassy of Morioh * Embassy of Canabai * Fegelein Car Inspection * Fegel-Tower Skyscraper District * Millenium Stander Skyscraper * Rascal Tower * Doof Tower * Autoroute 911 * Cake Tower * School Shooting Tower * Academy Restaurant * Kesselring Dealership South Nobitown (Random) District * Doraemon no Uta * Doraemon Pixel Arts * Ugultu's House * RMPBunker * Beom's House * Nebbercracker House * Drew's House * Fast Donkey Dispenser * Eternal Peace Chapel * Eternal Peace Cemetery * TNT House * Unterganger Hall Of Fame * Unterganger Hall Of Shame * Merlion Statue * FACT Tower North Nobitown (Random) District * Pancake's House * F Memorial * Church * Giant Toilet * Miscellaneous Gateway * Bulguksa Temple * Stage * KFC * Toilet's House Pixelart District * Delphox Pixelart Redstone District * Slendi's Calculator Bikini Bottom * Spongebob's House * Patrick's House * Squidward's House * Sandy's Treedome * Mr Krabs's House * Mrs Puff's House * Barg'n Mart * Der Krusty Krebs restaurant * The Chum Bucket * Jellyfish Fields Pancake's Island * To Be Added Members Mayor * AlphaSkyRaider Deputy Mayor * Ugultu Senators * NerdieSanders * ParrotAntics * Gaker73 * WQ_Josh * RMP * BeomJunKoo * DrewEsp * 123down * Pacnake * QHP Gallery Fegelein 1.png|Looking towards Fegelein town hall. Trivia * Fegelein is the first and only city so far where city development is mostly decided by all contributors of Fegelein. The following includes: ** Deciding where certain builds should go. ** If a building should be approved or not. ** If a player should be allowed into the senate or not. ** Build disputes between senators. ** Random fun senate meetings. * Banned players Molster (now unbanned and known as “kimilil”) and Shadow_Briton are sometimes jokingly counted as senators, due to the former's build being copied and restored in Fegelein and the latter having an island with a pixel art of his old username BritishDolfy17. * Neo and KrebsLovesFiesh used to be senators of Fegelein until they got banned. * There has been over 10 minor/major modifications to town hall since it was copied from Sanostonburg. Category:Cities